


Несущественное и настоящее

by Nevan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я тебя люблю, ты не забыла?» — взглядом с неоправданным укором спрашивает Джейме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несущественное и настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> Ни о чём. Вот просто, да.
> 
> До звёздочек было написано в марте 2014.
> 
> Около тысячи слов.

Пир не свадебный, но в честь юной королевы. Будто Роберт надеется забросать вином и яствами оскорбительное ей имя, будто хочет похоронить память прошлой ночи, будто предлагает извинение в привычной манере «я забыл, а значит и ты должна тоже». Серсея с яростным удивлением читает в искренних синих глазах отсутствие осознания вины и трусливое желание заставить её списать всё на столь любимую королём выпивку. Что ж, у неё будет ещё много времени, чтобы развеять все мимолётные сомнения касательно действий Баратеона. 

— Ещё вина! — громко кричит Роберт, размахивая своим кубком, что просто чудом оказался пустым на одно лишь мгновение. 

Виночерпии тут же стаей безмозглых болванов слетаются к королевскому столу, едва ли не передравшись за право наполнить кубок Его Величества. Баратеон довольно скалится и приказывает теперь уже двум юнцам постоянно находиться рядом. Тот, что отошёл, чтобы наполнить кувшин, становится третьим, и никто не возражает. Самый пьяный монарх из тех, что доводилось видеть Серсее, отчаянно громко пытается вспомнить текст песни «Медведь и Прекрасная Дева», не забывая при этом то и дело делать жадные глотки из своего золотого — достойного короля! — кубка. Королева улыбается до жути правдоподобно. У неё впереди ещё долгие годы брака. Слишком много времени рядом с мужем, чтобы показывать своё отвращение уже сейчас. К тому же, Серсее кажется, что она слышит, как Джейме безуспешно пытается не скрипеть зубами. 

Рыцари королевской гвардии в — после всего — белых доспехах стоят за спинами монаршей семьи. Ланнистер охраняет сестру не по своему желанию и вовсе не потому, что сейчас вполне мог бы позволить убить нахально ухмыляющегося Баратеона, если сам бы этого не сделал, но по приказу главнокомандующего. Барристан Селми, намного более опытный рыцарь, переживший двух королей и совсем чуть-чуть не доверяющий своему брату по гвардии по вполне понятным всем присутствующим причинам, полностью сосредоточился на охране наиболее ценной фигуры в этой ненавистной Джейме игре. Когда-то в Ланнистере ярким пламенем горело желание рассказать всё, но оно вскоре потухло, погребённое под неподъёмным грузом чести собственной и чести этого старого рыцаря, не желающего нарушением присяги стереть пыль со своего оберегаемого годами достоинства, но упорно глядящего на растущие горы обезображенных пламенем трупов. 

Вот и сейчас он молча смотрит на затевающуюся драку, надеясь одним лишь взглядом, старательно очищенным от презрения к пьянствующим с искусством бедняков высокородным лордам, остановить её, пока Ланнистер не понимает очередной немой приказ и не направляется к схватившимся за мечи мужчинам, чтобы представления дотракийцев об удавшемся пиршестве не воплотились в жизнь прямо здесь, в залах Красного замка.

Отходя от помоста, Джейме бросает на королеву настолько безрассудно-красноречивый взгляд, что она всерьёз начинает заботиться, как бы кто излишне наблюдательный не прочитал в показательно непроницаемых и будто пустых сейчас глазах рыцаря королевской гвардии всё то, что он честно выплёскивает на сестру, привычно забывая о всяких границах между ними.

Серсея говорит что-то Роберту, лихорадочно выискивая причину, чтобы покинуть своего короля лишь ненадолго. Он отстранённо кивает, на секунду оторвавшись от кубка с вином, чтобы обратить туманный взгляд на жену, и продолжает своё более чем прозаичное занятие, когда королева выскальзывает из-за стола, игнорируя взгляды всех прочих, не обременённых короной на голове, присутствующих. Один из двух выживших в минувшей войне гвардейцев покидает движущийся к своей развязке пир вслед за сестрой. 

***

Прохладный ночной воздух остужает раскрасневшиеся от ослепительно-презрительных улыбок щёки. Королевская гавань красива, когда боги своей милостью скрывают от глаз её самые тёмные секреты. Жаль, семеро пока не додумались сделать что-нибудь подобное и для других чувств: звуки, напротив, в тишине сумерек разносятся ещё дальше. Серсея морщится, услышав словесную перебранку пьяных неблагородных рыцарей у замковых стен. Но она не может утверждать, что эти слова для неё новы: на пирах Роберт бывает особенно красноречив.

«Я тебя люблю, ты не забыла?» — взглядом с неоправданным укором спрашивает Джейме. 

Нет, нет, нет, не забыла. Нет-нет, что ты, нет. Нет.  
Не могла забыть. Никогда.  
Никогда, да?..

— Не смотри так на меня, — неуверенно просит Серсея, обнимая себя озябшими руками. Обратно, к Роберту, совершенно не хочется, поэтому она решает терпеть холод столько, сколько сможет. 

Джейме не спрашивает «Как?». Он просто отворачивается, но не уходит. 

Кажется, что хуже быть не может.

Серсея нервно косится на брата, но спустя мгновенье отводит взгляд, будто бы в смущении. Руки немного дрожат и тянутся к напряжённым скулам. Просто стоя на балконе Красного замка и глядя в темноту неба, она неожиданно чувствует себя куда счастливее чем пару минут назад, когда она с подачи дорогого супруга превратилась в «милейшую Серсею, поговорите с ней, ей скучно!», которую каждый болван, ставший счастливым слушателем эксклюзивных цензурных королевских монологов о смысле жизни и вообще, стремился развлечь на свой лад, не зная, как близка к краху в эти моменты веселья была лелеянная столетьями честь великого дома Ланнистер, как хотелось юной королеве процитировать иные высказывания супруга, как трудно сохранять участливый вид и мысленно молить богов о проклятии всего рода собеседника до распоследней хромой сорокалетней девственницы кузины одновременно. А ещё эти две рыжие дуры-рыбы прицепились со своей светской беседой о мужьях! Серсея кивала и расхваливала Роберта, Джейме шумно злился, излишне старательно объясняя, почему драться нельзя, пока венценосный Баратеон не обвинил его в жеманности. О, выражение лица Ланнистера в этот момент стоило бы воспеть! 

Серсея тихо рассмеялась, предположив, что и в преисподней брат-близнец незаметно для самого себя сможет придать ей сил. Он, наверное, и сам не понимает, насколько нужен ей, ведь Серсея играет роль довольной жизнью непорочной девы с того памятного дня, когда сулящие счастье слова тёти Дженны не нашли подтверждения в действительности, потому и не всегда может быть искренней, не привыкла называть своё счастье по имени, боясь что оно тут же растворится в воздухе вслед за словами тёмноглазого короля. 

И сейчас Джейме всё ждёт от неё… разрешение? 

Серсея поднимает взгляд вверх, к тёмному небу. К обители богов, чьи законы так справедливы?.. Ерунда, семеро не спасли мать, но дали жизнь её убийце; семеро убили волчицу с венком из синих зимних роз на голове, но и Рейгар распрощался с жизнью, впрочем, как и его мудрейший отец, за что богам спасибо, конечно; семеро позволили победить Роберту и они же не воспрепятствовали отцу в желании породниться с королём, впрочем, тогда Серсея не знала, чем всё обернётся, и потому вина всецело ложится на семерых. 

Боги никогда не позволят ей любить брата, ведь Ланнистеры не Таргариены… Но Таргариены мертвы, Ланнистеры процветают. Разве не позволение? Даже если и нет, Серсее это безразлично! Глупо ждать ответа от неба, в самом деле. Если уж Роберт — король…

Поцелуй выходит мимолётным, потому что Джейме улыбается, понимая, что они сейчас их может заметить каждый, кто случайно окажется поблизости, а перепутать королевского гвардейца с самим Баратеоном невозможно, не говоря уж об очевидной несравненности королевы со всеми когда-либо рождавшимися женщинами этого мира, но сестра всё равно тянется к нему.

Серсея на мгновенье забывает обо всех своих королевских привилегиях, о чёртовом предсказании, о бесконечном списке караемых богами желаний, которые она всё-таки планирует осуществить не без помощи брата… Образ Джейме, его губы вытесняют всё прочее, несущественное. Серсея счастлива, потому что брат может разглядеть её настоящую за театральностью действий, за страшными тайнами и, наверное, даже за магией.


End file.
